


Into the Woods

by samuelbyrnes



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Leather, M/M, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuelbyrnes/pseuds/samuelbyrnes
Summary: He smiled when he heard the distinct sound of Daryl inhaling deeply once they were surrounded by trees, outside of Hilltop's ever-watchful eye. His curiosity was like a cloud as Paul led him further into the woods, but he said nothing, something Paul was grateful for.For Kinktober 2019: Scent/Leather
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505006
Kudos: 23





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% on this one, but I did what I could. I did have plans to elaborate further into scent as a grounding thing, but that didn't happen. Maybe another time...

Paul knew something was wrong as soon as he saw Daryl. The archer easily pushed it aside when Paul said something, but Paul knew better by now. He couldn't ignore the constant fidgeting, the stuttering breaths, the frantic look in the older man's eyes. In a way, he could understand; it's been a little too long since he was outside the walls, so he made a plan. He made sure to tell Maggie what he was planning; not to ask her permission to leave, but more that she wouldn't worry overmuch when she couldn't find them. He got them outside the walls less than an hour later. If he had to lie to Daryl to get him to go, so be it. Paul was pretty confident the other would forgive him for it...eventually.

He smiled when he heard the distinct sound of Daryl inhaling deeply once they were surrounded by trees, outside of Hilltop's ever-watchful eye. His curiosity was like a cloud as Paul led him further into the woods, but he said nothing, something Paul was grateful for. He heard the falter in steps when a cabin came into view; looking behind, Paul gave Daryl a small smile. 

"It'll make sense," he says. "Promise." 

Daryl hums and Paul's smile widens. They get to the cabin and Paul silently tells Daryl to wait before disappearing to the back. He wedges open a window and climbs inside, taking time to assess the interior before finally letting Daryl inside. Daryl looks around curiously, brow furrowed as he takes it all in. Eventually, his gaze turns to Paul, silently demanding Paul tell him what they're doing here. 

Paul shrugged, saying, "You looked like you were going crazy, and to be frank, I kind of was, too. This is one of the places I go where I get that itchy feeling under my skin." He looks away when Daryl frowns. "I figured the sight and smell might do us some good." 

Daryl blinks at Paul, staring at Paul long enough that Paul wants to fidget in place, but doesn't. Finally, Daryl nods and Paul exhales softly, relieved. Daryl drops his bag off on the couch, then goes back outside, leaving the door open in invitation. Paul smiles and drops his own bag off before following. 

~ 

Paul's senses were overwhelmed by the smell of dirt, leather, and something distinctly Daryl, all of it amplified by the rain pouring down the both of them. He pressed closer to the archer, nose buried in his neck, inhaling deep as he grinds against Daryl. Daryl groans, head tilting to give Paul better access, hands sliding up under Paul's shirt, nails lightly scraping. Paul shivers, mouthing at Daryl's neck, licking up the rainwater sliding down. He hears Daryl mumble something, but he ignores it; he's pretty sure it's not important, anyway. He grumbles when he feels Daryl gently pushing him away, frowning at the other when he can. Daryl raises a brow, bringing one hand up to cup Paul's cheek. 

"Gonna get sick if we stay out here," he says. "Pretty sure neither o' us want that." 

Paul bobs his head. "Guess it's a good thing we have the cabin, right?" he says, grinning. 

"Guess so," Daryl says, moving around Paul and tugging at Paul's wrist. "C'mon. Got a warm bed waitin' fer us there." 

"A hot shower, too," Paul says, wiggling his eyebrows.


End file.
